No Breaking Dawn
by sentinel10
Summary: "Blackwater Love" He sighed. "You know what that means?" She asked, turning in his arms with a big smile on her face. Dedicated to Kei Kat Jones, Cucumber07 and Hilja! Part of the 'No' Series.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

This story is part of the little series I have started, known as 'The No Series'. All Lemon One-shots with the word 'No' in the title.

This is the seventh instalment; they have no relevance to each other, so it will not be like sequels or anything. Just good ol lemony moments.

Note: '**B**_l_ack**w**at_e_r rules supreme'… Belltard and Ed-weird suck balls!

* * *

This is dedicated to **Kei Kat Jones, Cucumber07** and **Hilja**. To keep us wishing and dreaming... for a Blackwater Ending!

* * *

**~NO BREAKING DAWN~**

_'However long the night; the dawn will break'_

_-Unknown_

Eclipse Premiere

_Los Angeles, June 30th, 2010_

Taylor glanced over at the oddball couple he was with. He didn't understand how anyone could even remotely enjoy the characters they played. What disturbed him more was that somehow both of them were exact copies of their characters.

Kristen was a repressed, selfish, unbalanced, erratic and insecure woman. She was constantly babbling incoherent rants when they were being interviewed and he often had to take over the answers and lighten the mood she was always able to dull. It wasn't easy working with her, but he did it with a smile on his face. Kristen liked to party, but not in a normal sense. She drank way too much at the after parties, she often looked like she had been snorting 'coke', and she always looked dishevelled, unless being 'stalked' by the hair and makeup department.

Robert wasn't that bad of a guy. He actually had a pretty cool voice when he sang, and wrote alright music, he was witty and had a sharp comeback for most things. Sure he wasn't a Jimmy Hendrix or Eric Clapton, but his music was original and kinda haunting. Taylor got on with him more than he did Kristen, but since she was always joined at the hip with him every time they stepped away from the camera lenses, it made it hard for a little male bonding. Eventually he gave up his attempts to befriend the guy, due to his 'extra' person tagging along.

"So Taylor, what is it like working with Kirsten and Robert for the third time?" Tanya DeCroux from E! News asked him excitedly, over the buzz of the crowds and screaming fan girls.

Taylor took a deep breath and smiled at the host before proceeding. He had these questions down pat, and literally repeated them every time.

"You know, it's always a pleasure to work with the both of them. They bring great charisma to the set and they play there characters well. We are all very close on set and coming back for the third instalment, felt like we never left. It's like one big happy family" Taylor smiled flashing his signature smile for the cameras.

"And what about coming back and working with the wolf pack? You have two new wolves for this movie, the Clearwater siblings, what was it like having to bond closely again to show your pack dynamics?" She asked, literally shoving the microphone in his mouth.

Taylor stepped back slightly and proceeded. "Well working with the wolf pack is always great. We have a lot of fun. We actually went cliff diving in LaPush. Scary as hell, but a great rush. It was really nice working with Boo and Julia, I think they are exactly the right people for the job. Boo is definitely the soft, warm, kid brother type, and Julia, she is strong, independent, makes a scowl look hot, and is definitely beautiful." Taylor said with confidence.

His manager tapped his back lightly, signalling it was time to move along and into the auditorium. Tanya thanked him for the interview and he moved along.

During the next few interviews his eyes wondered over, to the group huddled over at the far corner having their pictures taken. He could see Alex in his grey designer suit, and Gil dressed down in all black. He could see Chaske in his signature bad boy get up. Taylor couldn't help but roll his eyes. His ears perked up when he heard wolf whistles coming from the crowd and peeked over looking for the source of the crowd's excitement. The pack was huddled and seemed to gather around a centre.

Taylor excused himself and strode over, sighing a few auto graphs on the way, so as not to cause any suspicion of his movements. Before he could get close enough he felt a hand on his forearm. He turned to find Kristen signalling to him that the crowd wanting the three of them to pose. Taylor nodded his head in defeat and quickly stepped next to her and Robert allowing the crowd to take some picture of the Twilight love triangle that everyone seemed to be obsessed with.

Taylor could help but laugh when he saw four girls in the front of the barrier line. They were all chanting his name, but instead of using Taylor, they were screaming and chanting Tay-Tay. They were bouncing happily on the balls of their feet. One of the taller girls with long blonde hair was glaring at Kirsten and Robert, and even Taylor could feel the couple's unease start to set in. Another girl was happily snapping away and the other two held up posters. One said 'Boycott Vamp Love. Necrophilia is wrong' another said 'I'll be the Alpha's bitch any day'. Taylor laughed so hard he thought he was going to wet himself.

He was actually sick of the whole 'Bella and Edward' love fest and it appeared so where they. He did notice though, that they all sported matching tees with the words 'BlackWater Love Forever' on them. Taylor had come across the phrase before but he had really understood what it had meant. He gingerly let go of Kristen's waist and strolled over to the group.

"Hey" He yelled over the crowd of screaming girls. "What's with the shirts" He pointed down at the short brown haired girl's top. He had thought he had seen all the fan shirts. Team Edward, Bella, Jacob, Switzerland, Wolf, Vamp and then their real names as well.

"It's our version of how Twilight should have ended" She yelled back, clutching on to the girls next to her.

"How? Explain it to me?" Taylor asked in a polite voice, visibly curious.

"BlackWater… e.g. Jacob Black and Leah Clearwater." Her friend next to her said with a confident nod. "They should have ended up together. That's the way it should have ended."

"Really? How do you figure?" He asked pulling his eyebrows together in confusion. He always thought that Stephanie Meyer's books were great. That by imprinting on Bella's daughter Jacob Black was given a second chance at love.

The even shorter and darker haired girl rolled her eyes at him. "Come on Tay-Tay, seriously? Firstly why write about having a choice on whom to love, and ultimately making choices for yourself and then make Jacob imprint on the spawn of a woman who broke his heart, and his mortal enemy. Secondly, why have a she-wolf? Has Stephanie not heard of an Alpha Pair in a wolf pack? Thirdly, a fucking baby? A mutant spawn, that fucking talks through her damn hand? " He could tell she was fuming and obviously passionate about her belief. She looked up at him and smiled a sheepish full tooth grin "Sorry"

Taylor laughed and shook his head. "It's fine. I kinda see you point though. Jacob seemed to have been forced; imprinting is not necessarily a way to find your soul mate."

He signed a couple of things before he turned to head into the building. "Ohh Taylor" One of the girls called out, her green eyes shining with a mischievous glint.

He looks over his shoulder "Yeah?"

"Your ass looks great in those pants" She said sweetly, earning a few more wolf whistles from the crowd.

Taylor laughed as he walked away, shaking his head at the utter shamelessness of the four girls. At least they appreciated his character and well, all the hard work he put into playing the Alpha of the pack.

* * *

Taylor noticed as he walked down the red steps and into the theatre, exactly where he was being situated... _again_, he mentally added. The management team where always placing him on Kirsten's left side. He thought to himself it probably had some time to do with Rob being her 'right hand man', or so to speak.

Taylor neared the bottom of the steps, to the front, noticing that where he was designated to sit, had a spare seat next to it. He sighed and straightened his collar. It wasn't that he didn't have millions of offers from women to accompany him to the event. There was everyone from his ex-girlfriend to complete strangers on the street. He was trying his best to dwell all the rumours of the random hook ups with all of young Hollywood. The fucking tabloids where ruthless, one little luncheon and suddenly he had a girlfriend and he was ready to propose.

Taylor bumped knuckles with Peter as he stopped on the steps, while nodding to Jackson who was a couple seats over.

"Hey Peter, how are you man, where you been?" Taylor asked as he held on to the arm of Peters chair and crouched down to talk.

"Keeping busy my young friend" Peter said smiling at the young man. Ever since the first movie, even though there weren't many scenes between the two they instantly meshed. Peter though it was perhaps he only had three daughters and had always wanted big family like Carlisle and even more than that a son. Taylor was a good boy, kept a smile on his face and never talked down to any of them, even despite his now mega star power.

Peter had recently become concerned with the knowledge he had learned of the young man but he brushed it off as merely a crush. He concluded that perhaps it was just the drive in all young men. He himself had fallen for a much older woman when he was younger and had a brief summer fling with her. It wasn't until her husband came home and caught them did it stop. In Peter's defence he didn't know that she was married and made it a point to tell the woman's husband to his face. Peter had always been an honest man.

"Don't I know it" Taylor chuckled always finding it easy to talk with Peter.

Peter leaned down closer and covered his mouth whispering to him, "Your lady friend is looking absolutely gorgeous tonight. If I wasn't a happily married man I would definitely court her"

"She's here? I hadn't seen her yet" Taylor whispered back darting his eyes swiftly around the seat rows.

He caught a glimpse of Kellan swinging his arms madly around in the air explaining to Nikki the awesome time he had while the set was cooling off. He could see Nikki rolling her eyes and trying to ignore the big guy. Jackson wore his signature lopsided smirk and raised eyebrow watching Kellan's feeble attempt at keeping Nikki's attention.

Taylor craned his neck further and could see over them, further left that Boo Boo, Alex and Kiowa where quietly chatting amongst themselves while that dick, Chaske was leaning his body over and talking to a girl, literally trying to breathe in all the air around the two of them, boxing her in.

Taylor's eyebrows scrunched together in a displeased manner. His lips thinned and his eyes narrowed. He could now tell who, that wanna-be Alpha male Chaske, was talking to. He could see her feet arched high in her dark blue heels that wrapped delicately around her gentle ankles and wove around her tan skin. His eyes followed up her legs to her ridiculously short dress dawning in the same colour as her heels. He still couldn't see her face but at least she had come. _Fuck _Taylor thought; gulping to rid him of his sudden cotton mouth. _What I would give to taste every inch of her skin right now…_

"Son, you should go to your seat before the screening begins" Peter said highly amused, watching Taylor quickly nod and make his way to the front of the row and slump down next to Kirsten. Peter tried to stifle a laugh as he watched the young man, every so often try and glance through his seats up to where she was sitting.

Taylor felt like his chair had a million ants in them, he couldn't keep still, he was almost sweating bullets, and he just couldn't turn his head far enough to catch a glimpse of her. When he finally did turn enough to catch her face, his breath was pulled right from his lungs, like she had smiled and used some kind of a fucking magic trick and punched him in the stomach, winding him and talking his last breath. Her short shoulder length hair was as straight as ever, her neck graced by simple jewellery, and her blue dress dipping in the front, showing her ample set of breasts. Taylor bit his bottom lip between his teeth and tried to think un-hot thoughts to stop the monster in his trousers. He couldn't let the paparazzi snap pictures of him walking around with a bone in his pants. It would only start more rumours of the alleged affair him and Kirsten were having behind Rob's back. _She wishes_ He thought to himself.

He tried to peak another look and instantly he could feel his blood boil. Chaske was leaning over whispering something into her ear and casually placing his hand on her knee, squeezing it lightly. He wanted to take Chaske's hand and break it off, then shove it up his ass, for trying to touch _his _woman.

Julia was smiling kindly at Chaske but Taylor could tell she was uncomfortable. Her body was turned slightly away from him and she was clutching on to the arm rest next to her, her knuckles turning white. Taylor didn't have time to think about what he was doing, and rose from his seat and headed up the theatre steps towards her.

Chaske could feel the heat radiating from her body, and he knew that she wanted some of his supreme loving, after all he was single and handsome as fuck. He leaned into her, letting his breath linger on her skin. She was wearing some kind of vanilla scented perfume and it was driving him crazy. If only he could dart his tongue out and take a taste.

"Seriously Chas, if you don't back the fuck off right now, I am going to knee you in the family jewels." Julia growled, pushing at Chaske's sculpted chest.

"Ooo..." Chaske cooed. "Is that a threat or a promise?" He asked highly amused at the beautiful female in front of him.

"It's a promise, asshole" Taylor hissed as he stood in the aisle looking down at Chaske, his fists clenched and making is natural cherry cheeks, flare with rage.

"Oh hey man" Chaske said chuckling "how you been..." He said placing his hand higher up on Julia's leg, making her slap at it and glare at him.

Julia couldn't believe Chaske ever though he could 'tap that' as he so eloquently put it. He, yes, was incredibly handsome, had a mouth-watering body and sexy shaggy hair, but the point was that he was a complete fucking ass.

"Do that again and you won't have a fucking hand" Taylor hissed, his body trembling from the pressure building up inside of him to beat the shit out of that fuckers smirk.

"Oh come on Tay, you know how it is, two love birds, we can't get enough of each other" Chaske said stretching and throwing his hand over Julia's shoulders and whispering in her ear. "How bout we get out of here baby?"

"I'd rather have my fucking earlobes bitten off than go anywhere with you" Julia said darkly as she watched Chaske's lips tug up into a smile.

"I can have that arranged" He said wiggling his eyes brows.

"Uh- you're a fucking skeeze." She said rolling her eyes at him.

"You know you want some of this sweet caramel sundae" Chaske whispered.

"Jay-Jay, come on" Taylor said holding his hand out to her.

Julia didn't hesitate in taking Taylor's hand, letting him pull her up out of the chair.

"Hey, what the fuck man? What's your problem?" Chaske said glaring at Taylor and standing up out of his chair.

"Cool it dude" Alex hissed in a whisper trying to break down the argument and no doubt fight that was about to happen.

Taylor pulled Julia behind him and glared back at Chaske. Sure he had a couple of inches worth of height on him, but he could still hold his own.

Julia looked around the theatre nervously knowing that people had begun to whisper and throw glances at the two now large muscle bound men, standing fists clenched and about to come to blows.

She tugged on Taylors jacket and leaned in. "Don't do this, everyone is here"

Taylor hesitated for a moment because he knew she was right. He shouldn't be doing this here, but he so desperately wanted to knock Chaske in the face. Julia knew that the message wasn't fully getting through to Taylor so she let her arm drop and intertwined her fingers with his and squeezed his hand, then letting him squeeze back.

Taylor's heart was about to burst out of his chest. She was actually letting them hold hands in public and showing people that she belonged to him. It had been a constant struggle trying to convince her to allow him to just 'be with her, for real'. When she rested her forehead against his shoulder and sighed he felt the goose bumps appear on his neck. She always made him feel like a stupid love sick teenager that would fight against any guy for his girl and would want her all just for himself. Truth was he didn't like sharing her, to the point where he felt like he was going to blow a fuse when some random guy would look at her or whistle as she walked past.

Julia knew what she was doing, she was finally showing him that it was okay, and to stop being a fucking dick. Of course men were going to try and hit on her, but she needed him to know that she only had eyes for him. She never really wanted their relationship to get out in the open because of the biggest, and most apparent reason. _Age_.

She was turning 29 and he had only just celebrated his 18th birthday in February. It wasn't that she was ashamed of him, it was that she was ashamed of herself. She felt like she had stolen his innocence and his virtue, not that he was a virgin, but it still felt like it. He was still so innocent and loving and, well, downright fucking happy. His demeanour off set her, and she still couldn't quiet understand what he wanted with her and what his intentions where. She also tried to explain that the tabloids would chase them day and night and never rest until they either were dead or broken up, though that would probably create a lot more juicy stories lines. His stupid reply was 'So...? I love you and that will never change'. Julia had just groaned at his answer and stuck her head between her knees to breathe deeply to calm herself down and not shake him till he woke up to himself.

Either way he didn't quit and never gave up. She had resorted to locking him out her room during filming and barring the windows down, but still the shit head didn't give up. She eventually gave in after his serenade of a dozen white roses every day until he could take her to dinner. Funnily enough she enjoyed herself, which made her even angrier. He was slowly making his way into her life and he was more than happy to push all of the other contestants out of the way. Not that he even had to try.

Chaske watched as Julia placed her hand in Taylors, noting the affection and the familiarity they had with each other. With raised eyebrow Chaske scoffed at the two. "You've got to be shitting me" He said looking at Julia. "You're with this fucking _boy_? When you could be with a real man?"

"You're just jealous that your small dick can only enjoy your hand late at night, _Chas_" Julia sneered ready to stick her high heel right up his ass.

Taylor smirked at Chaske before he turned with his woman in his arms and headed down the stairs.

"You can have her, I don't care, have the whore!" Both froze in their tracks from Chaske's words. Not only did he say she was a whore but he had now managed to capture the attention of the rest of the theatre and they were all watching the exchange.

Julia felt Taylor leave her side and tried to tug on his arm to bring him away from Chaske but he wasn't budging.

"You motherfucker" Taylor hissed as Chaske stood smugly with his arms crossed against his chest. "Don't you _ever _speak to her like that again, _Spencer_, or -"

"Or what _Lautner_? What?"

Before anyone knew what was happening, Taylor swung his fist straight into Chaske's face. The gut wrenching snap of Chaske's nose made the rest of the wolf pack sitting around them cringe... he had deserved that.

Chaske's hands immediately went to his nose and cupped his face. There was dark blood pooling down his lips and chin. The son of a bitch had hit him. Really fucken hit him and broken his nose. That little fucker-

Just as Chaske went to lunge at Taylor Alex and Kiowa had woven their arms in between his and were holding him back.

"I am going to kill you, you fucker" Chaske struggled in the other men's arms.

Kellan noticed the commotion and knew now was as good a time as any to seize the moment and impress the temptress next to him. He jumped out of his seat and attempt the most intricate task of jumping over people, using there arm rests and head rests as stepping stones. "Sorry - shit - ow - my bad - fuck - okay - pardon me - sorry" He cried as he jumped from seat to the next watching as people flew out of the seat or covered their faces, afraid they were going to damage there oh-so-expensive nose jobs.

Kellan arrived and hoped down of the last arm rest, out of breathe and nursing a couple of bruises. "What the fuck are you doing Kell?" Julia asked watching him squeeze his knees, bending over taking gulp fulls of air.

"I- I - though you might need - some, _fuck_ - help" He replied standing up right and huffing.

"Dude, you look like you need the help" Taylor said trying to rid the smile tugging at his lips from Kellan's extreme 007 moves.

"I think the boys have it" Julia said patting him on the shoulder, watching him desperately trying not to glance back in the direction he came. "You didn't do it to help, did you?" Julia asked frowning at the big bear like man.

Kellan just grinned sheepishly. "You ass" She said punching his chest. "So...?"

"Jay-Jay is she looking?" Kellan asked with bright eyes. Julia peeked over his shoulder saw Nikki looking over curiously, with an eyebrow raised half in her chair half out, trying to look where Kellan had gotten to. Julia nodded discreetly and laughed, when he fist pumped the air.

"Calm down solider, don't count all your bullets before there loaded" She said patting his chest and rubbing his arm. She peeked again and could see Nikki giving her the biggest death glare, ever.

She leaned in and whispered into Kellan ear, licking her lips before doing so, "You may just have a chance yet" She looked Nikki straight in the eye and winked. Julia could tell she was about to blow a fuse and laughed.

With the lights still dim, Kiowa and Alex dragged Chaske out of the theatre and threw him into a booth at the sports bar across the road. As Chaske went to get up and go back and pummel Taylor, Alex pushed his chest sending him back on his arse into the booth.

"Relax man. Be a good boy and sit. Me and you need to have a discussion about respect" Alex said crossing his arms across his chest and glaring down at the bloodied man.

* * *

Taylor dragged Julia with him, up the steps and out of the theatre.

"Taylor, what are you doing? The movie isn't finished and you have to be there to answer questions afterwards. Stop!" She cried burying the weight of her heels in the ground to bring them to a halt.

"I . don't . care!" He said pulling her, squeezing her hand.

"Taylor but you have to do it. It's part of your contract and-"

"I don't have to do shit" He scolded before sighing and moving back to cup her face in his large hands "We don't need them. Let's just go. It's always been the 'Bella and Edward' show anyways. They don't need me. They have never needed me" He placed a chaste kiss against her pinkened lips. He slowly brushed his nose against hers and kissed the corner of her mouth before pulling away.

"I can't believe anyone would even fall for their characters. Edward is so totally creepy, with the watching-you-sleep thing and his mind-raping routine. And Bella - uh - don't even get me started on that idiot... I can't see how Bella would ever pick Edward." She said running her hands along the tops of his shoulder, pressing into the material.

"True. Especially when I am so hot-" Taylor laughed leaning in for another kiss.

Julia pulled away and shook her head. "No. Jacob Black is wa~aay hotter than you. 108 degrees I believe" She slurred with almost dreamy eyes.

"Yeah yeah smarty pants..." He bellowed. With a hand on her waist, he leaned forward and whispered in her ear "But I bet Jacob Black can't make you cum like I can"

"_Taylor_!" She whisper screamed but then laughed while unable to keep the blush of her cheeks hidden. "Shut up... I think you need help. Your so in love with yourself I am beginning to think there won't be any room left for me" She slyly smirked.

"You don't have to worry about that. The only reason I am in love with myself, is because of you. You feed my ego too much hence the complete and utter self-contentment."

"How in the hell do I feed your ego?" Julia asked raising an eyebrow.

He leaned forward the smiled mischievously. "_Oh Tay... right there baby... I love you... you're the best_" He said putting on his highest pitch voice.

"You're a fucking dick" Julia grumbled unable to stop her heated cheeks from becoming flushed again. "And that last bit, I am pretty sure, was what you said, not me" She chuckled.

"Eh - I thought I would throw that little extra bit in there" He said shrugging his shoulders with a smile. Julia shook her head and leaned into him, burying her face in his crisp white shirt.

He ran his hands down her back and was pleased at the shiver he had managed to extract from her. "Come on, let's call it a night" He said kissing her hair.

"Are you sure, I mean, won't they be pissed, especially your _girlfriend, _Kirsten?" Julia teased leaning into him, and wrapping her arms around his torso.

"Ah, so you _did _read US Weekly" He chuckled brushing her hips with his hands and twisting his hands in the dark blue chiffon material.

"So you really want to do this? You really want to risk it?" She asked biting her bottom lip between her teeth.

"You're worth the risk. Plus, someone told me that Jacob Black and Leah Clearwater were always meant to end up together anyways. Screw Breaking Dawn, your all I need" He whispered against her lips before kissing her softly again.

* * *

Taylor pulled over, hoped out and through the keys to the bell hop.

"Park it sir?" He asked excitedly, holding the keys to the Camero in his hands.

"Yeah bro, don't scratch my baby now"

"No problems, sir" He said hurrying to the driver's side.

Taylor snaked his arm around Julia's waist and pulled her close walking into the very posh and elegant hotel. As they stepped inside the sliding doors his mobile started to vibrate in his pocket. He slipped the phone out and glanced at the phone.

"Who is it?" Julia asked inquisitively.

"Kristen..." Taylor said with a grimace.

"You should answer that; it may be import- _Taylor_!" Just as they walked past the front desk, he dropped his mobile into the long fish tank and they both watched it sink to the bottom. He tugged her hand toward the elevator doors arriving just on time to catch it.

"You shouldn't have done that" She said holding her silver clutch in her hands and adjusting her dress in the mirrors of the elevator.

Taylor smiled brightly and leant down kissing her shoulder and placing the strap up a little. "And why is that?" He moved even closer and kissed her neck, and then brushing aside her hair he kissed behind her ear and finished by kissing the base of her neck, breathing deeply across her bare skin. "I don't want anyone to disturb us, while I ravish you..." He said huskily against her skin.

"Oh really" Julia asked amused, turning to him. "So you think that you're going to _get some_ tonight?" She said holding his waist and kissing under his jaw. "Because as I see it, I make the rules"

Taylor dropped his head down and kissed her full lips savouring the sweetness of them. He could have kissed her all day every day and he planned to do just that. He cupped his thumbs under her jaw and tilted her head a little more. He licked against her bottom lip asking for permission to drown himself in her taste. As her lips parted, he gently ran his tongue inside her mouth, letting it tangle with hers. Her moans where low and soft but never the less sent all the hot blood rushing through his veins straight down south...

Taylor pulled away and smiled at her. "I don't think so. Tonight is _my_ turn to make rules" He said as he watched her catch her breath from their amazingly long kiss. All Julia could do was nod and rest her forehead against his chest. He ran his hands through her silk jet black hair and kissed her head. "Tonight... tonight is all about you, and how much I love you"

"Oh Taylor" She said with a soft sigh. She loved when he played with her hair. It was like he had hands only made for her and her body and to make her feel every single feather light touch.

"See these spaces between your fingers" He said watching her face as she looked down at the fingers brushing over her palm and knuckles. "Do you know what there for?"

She frowned and turned her hand over studying it a moment. "No"

"There for me. Look" He said as he slipped his hand in hers and intertwined their fingers. "Me and only me. I fill this space, see? I will never leave you empty."

Julia squeezed on to his hand and nodded. "I believe you" She whispered as the metal doors opened with a ding.

* * *

As soon as the hotel card went through the swipe everything became more desperate and needy. He was desperate to touch her and she needed his delicious touch.

Julia pulled him by the collar, pressing her lips instantly to his. Taylor kicked the door shut with his black dress shoes and held her hips firmly. He pushed them into the room, which neither had taken the time to admire.

Their lips, tongues, breath mingled as one, as both fought for dominance. Taylor fingered her dress straps gingerly, pulling them down her arm and kissing from her mouth to her shoulders.

Julia's head lolled as he sucked on her bare flesh, doing things that no man she had ever been with was able to do. His tongue was flicking against her skin, nipping, biting, and earning straggled moans from the tanned beauty.

Slowly but surely he turned her around and began pulling her zip from the middle of her back down to the bottom of her spine. He kissed his way down the opening zip, kissing each vertebrae while his other hand gripped the front of her thigh, kneading the flesh there. Once the zip was fully down the dress dropped from her frame, leaving her in only a pair of black lace underwear.

Taylor got to his feet and kissed his way up, stopping to kiss her shoulder blades and the back of her neck. His cock twitch from every moan she let slip past her lips. He bought his arms around her waist and starting from her stomach he traced invisible lines of fire up, to cup her breast. His fingers brushed softly over her nipples, letting them harden. He tweaked the tanned nub between his fingers, alternating between rubbing, brushing and pinching.

Julia turned her head and met his face, kissing him hard, enticing him to keep going, to move faster and harder. She brought her hand up and around to pull against the back of his head, bringing him closer.

Taylor kept one hand cupping and kneading the tender flesh of her breast, while the other toyed with the lace panties. His fingers ghosted over the fabric and he could feel the wetness seeping through them. Her breathing increased as he cupped her sex, keeping perfectly still, but the sneer heat was making it unbearable.

"You're so wet, baby. Do I excite you this much?" He whispered stroking up and down the material covering her pussy, pressing only slightly harder when he reached her clit.

"Oh- Fuck Yes - You're the only one." She panted as he pulled aside her panties and toyed with her bare slit. He ran his thumb up and down then rubbing a few feathery circles on her clit only to start all over again.

"Touch me Taylor" She said resting her head into his shoulder for support.

"I _am_ touching you babe" His said amused.

She shook her head "_Really _touch me. Let me feel you"

Both groaned when his fingers slipped down her slit and found her opening. He slowly pushed two fingers inside of her dripping pussy and could feel her walls clamp down on them wanting to keep him there. She was slick, hot, wet and all his. He thrust them high into her, earning a gasp and he pinched her nipple while his two fingers where buried knuckle deep in her. He did it again to earn the same reaction. A sly smile graced his face.

He slipped a third finger in, tangling them together and thrusting them deep inside her. He heard her cry out and tense around him. "Baby breathe, breathe for me" He said licking the shell of her ear. She nodded and moved into him for even more support. "Come with me" He whispered as he led her from there standing position to a chair.

With fingers still buried inside her, and curling them every now and then, he placed her on his lap, her ass sitting directly on his aching hard on. He curled himself around her and moved her legs so they were on the outsides of his, and spread as while as the wings of an eagle.

"Taylor" She cried as he began slowly stroking his thumb against her hardened clit whilst pushing his large fingers in and out of her. He could feel her juices almost pooling in his palm and he wished that now more than ever his cock could taste her too.

As he brought her to a mind altering orgasm, he softly bumped against her, letting his erection rub into her back side as he still moved his fingers inside her. Her legs were still stretched wide as he gave a last curl of his fingers and withdrew them, tracing the lines of her body with her own juices.

"Fuck" She said breathlessly as she laid sprawled over him. Her back to his chest.

"Don't worry I will and I aim to please" He whispered kissing her neck and brushing his thumbs over her nipples. He could see only one of her nipples being traced with her juices left on his fingers, so he raised his hand to her mouth. "Suck them in J"

She did as he asked circling her tongue around his fingers. She watched as he pulled them away and drop his hand down to her breast and began to rub the wetness in, letting it sit against her heated body as it slowly cooled. He slowly moved her legs from the outside of his and he clamped them together, getting up and holding her around the waist. "Move to the bed babe"

Julia slowly stood pushing her underwear down off her hips and letting them fall to the beige carpet. She crawled slowly on to the bed and lay down, trying to will back some pressure into her bones instead of just floating around in their jello state. She could hear as Taylors shirt dropped to the ground and the slow tinkling sound of his belt unbuckling.

Before too long she could feel the weight of the mattress shift, and the heat of his body pressed down on hers. He was kissing her neck and straddling around the back of her thighs. When he leaned down for each kiss, she could feel the weight of his hard cock press against her skin, sending her body into a frenzy. She was squirming underneath him to turn so they could be face to face but he held her hips down.

"What are you doing Tay-"

"Humour me" He said back, tucking her knees under her body. Her ass was literally waving in the air, her legs parted and the backs of her thighs touching her heels as her face rested on the cool pillow.

Julia gulped and spoke in a nervous voice "Or not going to-"

Taylor cut her off quickly. "No, not tonight, maybe next time" He said massaging the skin of her ass and thighs. "Your back drives me crazy, you know that?" He said moving his fingertips up and down the tanned skin. "Your silky hair".

She bit her lip and looked back at him. "Your eyes. There beautiful. But you want to know the one thing that absolutely drives me crazy?" He whispered tracing his fingers between her legs rubbing up and down her soaking slit. "It's your smile. It's the first thing I noticed when I saw you on set. There was something so refreshing about your smile. Like the happiness actually reaches your eyes. They sparkle you know? Like velvet chocolate in a mixing bowl. So sweet and delicious."

Taylor grabbed his cock in his hand moving forward and rubbing himself up and down her wet pussy. "I love you, don't you ever doubt it" He said pushing inside her hot walls and coming to a complete stop. He rested his open palms by her head and leaned down to kiss the shoulder "I love you so much, I am afraid you'll leave"

He began his thrusting motions, slowly moving at first. Long, hard, heated, enduring strokes. He watched as he disappeared inside of her, feeling her silky walls squeeze down on his cock. He couldn't believe how perfect he fit inside her. Like they were made for each other, like if they ever had another, that they would feel pain instead of the pure pleasure both were feeling in the exact moment.

"I - I - won't leave - oh god!" Julia panted, her head turned to the side and her hands gripping on to the pillow. "I want - to~oo - stay like this - for - forever" She irked out, her voice wanting to cry out every time his member hit that spot right inside her tightness. Julia left completely full as his hips slammed into hers, over and over again. The smoothness of his cock was just about maddening and she was now thrusting back against him, moving up on her hands and grabbing on to the head board to provide a little more stability than the just about torn-in-half pillow.

Taylor held on to her hips hard and as he slammed into her, he pulled her hips back to him. He was insatiable and never satisfied, always wanting more when it came to her. The slapping of their slick bodies was driving him wild as he plunged into her with everything he had.

Between her breathe hitching, her gasps and her moans, Julia was certain she had died and gone to heaven. He knew everything about her body. What she wanted, what she needed. It was actually quite scary how in tune they were with one another. She could feel her legs quivery and shaking as he thrusts started to become straggled. She had probably already cum 3 times, but making love to Taylor, was like a fuck-tastic marathon. He guy had fucking endurance.

Taylor was rocking into her now feeling the tightness of his balls increase. He wanted them to come together, so he snaked his hand down and spread her pussy lips, pressing down on her clit, rubbing furiously.

"God, God, fuck, shit" She murmured, sucking on her own lips to stop the cursing from their fucking, escaping her lips. She was going to die, she knew it. She could hardly see straight through the buzz under her eyelids.

"Come with me, Jay-Jay" Taylor groaned thrusting his hips into her.

"Uh -baby - Uh" She grunted her nails digging into the soft material of the headboard.

"Let go" He whispered, sending her into an endorphin fuelled state. Colours had exploded in her mind as she cried out, his cock in her pussy and his fingers rubbing her clit. Her walls clamped down on him so hard, she was wondering if she would ever let him slip out.

With one more jut, Taylor felt the pressure finally release from the head of his cock, shooting his seed up and into her and her pussy milking him for every baby making drop. He dropped down on top of her back careful so as not to squash her. His hot breath tickled her neck as he waited, still making slow strokes with his dick making sure every drop was nestled safely inside her. She was his keeper, no one else. He had reserved it for her and he would forever now, only share it with her.

Julia let go off the headboard and rested her head against her forearms holding herself up from the pillow. She was still breathing heavily, and her heart was just about to burst. Taylor's breathing matched hers as she smiled to herself. She wriggled her ass to inform him to move, but heavens forbid she could feel him hardening again.

"Far out, you're getting hard already?" She said with her face still down near the pillow.

"It's you. I can't get enough of you, my sexy little minx" He mused moving her hair to the side and titling her face up. He kissed her softly, letting himself slip from between her legs. His cock was coated in all the juices of their love making and it had a gloss like look to it. He lay to her side and tipped her over pulling her to his chest and brushing the sides of her body. "Okay maybe just a little rest" He said, betraying his own intentions with a yawn.

She patted his forearm and tickled his skin, fully content with the man holding her. "I don't know if it gets any better than this" She whispered, grabbing his hand and kissing his palm before lacing her fingers with his. "Don't leave me empty"

"I won't. I plan to have you barefoot and pregnant in no time" He smiled into her neck.

"Very funny asshole" She said laughing in his embrace.

"I can wish right?" He said teasing her, nuzzling into her neck and chuckling. "Blackwater Love" He sighed.

"You know what that means?" She asked, turning in his arms with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah so?" He asked slightly embarrassed he had let it slip from his lips.

"Soo.." She scoffed and rolled her eyes "Kellan has been giving me shit about that ever since we starting filming. Don't even get me started with all the names he would call me. His favourite was Alpha's girl, he also asked me to tell him when I was in heat for the big bad wolf and even asked if my bite was as big as my bark." She said frowning at the memory of a stupid Kellan, dressed and made up into an even stupider Emmett Cullen.

Taylor burst out laughing which startled Julia for a moment.

After he calmed down from a Leah Clearwater inspired glare from Julia, he spoke softly rubbing the soft skin of her stomach. "Don't worry baby, the big bad Alpha isn't going to let anyone else enjoy this heat"

"Sure, Sure" She said smirking in his direction, before kissing his lips and snuggling into his side.

Taylor watched as her breathing calmed and she slowly fell asleep in his arms.

He smiled to himself thinking of the four girls he had seen at the premiere. He couldn't help but wonder if they were on to something. He knew he couldn't change the ending of the Twilight Saga for them, but lying here, wrapped so closely in her, inhaling her scent, maybe that was enough.

Because even though, in the movies he was going to imprint on Bella Swan's kid, he still felt like he had made a small victory.

Because for those four girls, Leah Clearwater and Jacob Black had each other and were finally going to end up together, no matter the consequences, making and breaking their _own _dawn.

...

..

.

* * *

AN-

Aww, isn't that sweet? *laughs* Yes, I am laughing at my own comment *smiles and waves* Luv you!

Okay so... *huffs* It's finally done people! This one-shot has plagued me for about 4 weeks now. It had been sitting on my desktop collecting dust and mocking me that I couldn't finish it! *glares at the smug looking one-shot* Well screw you because I have!

Magical Lovers of Blackwater I hoped you enjoyed!

Sorry about anything that is wrong or messed up or inaccurate... I didn't really research anything so I just felt around in the dark! Sorry to anyone that is deeply offended by my portrayal of the real life actors in the Twilight Series, my advice to you is... lighten the fuck up! Its Fan Fic baby! Lol.

Phew... now I have nothing lingering over my head and I can start to update again. This has been my Pandora's Box of writers/story block! So now that it is KAPUT I am free!

Read and Review, please let me know what you think and feel...

P.S - The poll continues and Detective Call is currently in the lead... please vote and let me know what your dirty little minds would like to see in the future.

Jacob Black - The Alpha wants a mate one-shot has already been posted as 'NO ESCAPE'! Read that too... It gets a little steamy but that's what we are all looking for, right?

I feel no shame in labelling myself as a SMUT pusher (thanks to Kei)... *pokes tongue* So there *cross arms against chest* Deal!

P.P.S - **WILF GIRLS** - Yes that was us in the crowd! Yay for us!


End file.
